A Light in the Dark
by SnakeLore
Summary: Takes place post OotP, beginning summer of 6th year. Harry must deal with the loss of yet another loved one and does so with the wit and charm of a newly moved in "muggle" neighbor and continues into the their 6th year of school. HP/OC. Rating is set at T for now, may bump up to M later on.
1. Rain

First off I would just like to say that this is my first time picking up the old fanfiction notebook in nearly seven years. I have no idea how far this story will go or how often I will update it. I guess that simply depends on my inspiration.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story begins with Harry returning from his fifth year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Harry attempts to begin the process of coping with the loss of one Sirius Black…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 1: Rain**

Rain. It suited Harry's feelings the best at the moment as he lay listlessly on his bed watching the rain pour down outside his bedroom window. It had already been two weeks since he had returned from school but to him it could have been two days or even two months. Time didn't seem to matter when his thoughts were consumed with the mistakes he had made and the choices that he could have and should have made.

All he had to do was talk to Snape. That's it. Find Snape, be responsible, and let the adults figure it out. But no he was Harry freaking Potter and had to do it his own way. Despite this logical thinking Harry couldn't help but blame Snape for not doing something more to stop what was happening with Umbridge. This justification to blame Snape was all that really kept him sane during these past two weeks. Even if he knew subconsciously it was his fault; having someone to blame made him feel the smallest of fractions better.

"Oi, you!" came a shout from downstairs. After 15 years of being addressed as such Harry knew that his Uncle was shouting at him but Harry's reaction was to simply roll over and continue to stare out the window.

"BOY! Get down here NOW!" Harry sighed and figured it would be best not to make his Uncle more irate than he seemingly already was. Harry collected his glasses from the bedside stand and heaved himself out of bed. After making his way into the kitchen he found that all the Dursleys had gathered in the kitchen and were waiting on him.

"Sit." Uncle Vernon said while point at the last chair. Harry simply raised an eyebrow, "please." He added with a grimace. Harry decided to indulge his Uncle and sit down. "Now, it has come to my attention that Mrs. Figg's great niece is coming to live with her for the remainder of the summer due to family issues. Let me make this clear so even you can understand boy, she will never, ever know about your abnormality while she is here. She isn't a freak like you. If it is ever brought up you go to St. Brutus for Criminally Incurable Boys still."

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. "You're still going with that one?" Harry watched in amusement as his Uncle's face turned an admirable beetroot red.

"It is what everyone in this neighborhood believes and you will keep it that way." His uncle snarled in response.

"Right, whatever. I'm going for a walk." Without waiting for a response Harry got up from the table and walked into the hallway as he grabbed his tennis shoes only to see Dudley standing in the doorway having followed him. Harry wasn't exactly sure what to make of his cousin anymore. Dudley was still the spoiled rotten prat like he was when they were kids but his attitude seemed to have changed towards Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled as to why his cousin followed him to the hallway.

"This chick, Victoria, or Tori, or whatever. I heard she is really pretty and our age too." Harry looked at him skeptically. "Sorry Dudders," Harry said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think she's too interested in pigs in wigs."

"Funny guy." Dudley muttered darkly and walked away grumbling under his breath. Chuckling to himself at his cousin's expense Harry got up and walked out into the rain that had slowed to a drizzle and headed for one of his favorite haunts; a park just a couple blocks away.

As Harry headed to the park Mrs. Figg's house was on the way and he glanced at it as he walked past and noticed a light on upstairs that was never on as Mrs. Figg rarely went upstairs due to a bad hip. He could see the outline of someone that clearly wasn't Mrs. Figg behind the curtain. Just as he was about to turn away the curtains were pulled open and he saw this girl that his Uncle was talking about, and Dudley wasn't kidding, even from a distance Harry could tell that there was something different about this girl who must have seen Harry looking at her and waved at him. Harry waved back before continuing on his way.

* * *

The next week passed more or else the same way for Harry. Harry did little but lay in his bedroom and brood or walk around the neighborhood with no particular destination in mind. He typically did manage to wind up at his favorite park where one swing remained unbroken from Dudley's old gang.

It was on one of these nights that a gentle tap came from Harry's window and an owl that he recognized as an official Hogwarts owl showed up. Harry was puzzled, official letters regarding books and such didn't come for at least another month. He took the letter from the owl and opened it up.

_Harry,_

_If it is to your convenience I would like to come to visit two weeks from now to discuss certain subjects of importance and hope that you will assist me in one of these issues._

_Best,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry immediately responded yes and sent the owl on its way immediately before sitting back on his bed. Naturally this is when the second thoughts hit. Did he even really want to see Dumbledore? Did he want to see anyone from the wizarding world at this point? Harry had nearly lead five of his friends to their deaths and he couldn't help but blame himself for that. Then there was Dumbledore. Harry had destroyed half his office the last time they were face to face and Harry didn't quite think he could face him at this point either.

Harry stood up and began to pace out of frustration. He didn't know what to do or what he even wanted right now. All he did want was to be alone so he left his room, grabbed his trainers and headed to the park yet again. As Harry walked to the park he again glanced at the upstairs of Mrs. Figg's house to see the light on again but just as he looked the light switched off and he thought little of it as he continued his walk to the park.

As he walked it started to sprinkle. 'Of course' he thought, 'I leave the house and it's decent out, I almost get to the park and it is about to rain.'

Harry found his way to the last remaining swing and sat down heavily and put his pounding head in his hands. A headache had formed as his thoughts continued to race. He sat there for a long time, simply ignoring the rain as it drenched his t-shirt and swam in cold rivulets down his neck. It was only when he opened his eyes through his fingers that he noticed that a shadow from the streetlamp was being cast over him. He looked up to lock eyes with what had to be one of the most beautiful young women he had ever seen in his life.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry Potter," the girl said as she extended a hand. "My name is Victoria Figg, but please, call me Tori."

* * *

Wellllll that's all for now chaps, a bit of a slow and short start but I knew it would be difficult as the main plot is more so where my ideas formed. At the moment, I do have inspiration so the next chapter will definitely be up within a couple days.

-Steve


	2. Just Tori

Hot damn wrote that first chapter in only a couple of hours and already sitting here ready to write up the second chapter.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues where we just left off with Harry finally meeting our lovely mystery girl, Tori…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 2: Just Tori**

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry Potter," the girl said as she extended a hand. "My name is Victoria Figg, but please, call me Tori."

Harry's mouth dropped as he took in this Victoria Figg. His first conclusion: she wasn't shy. Her extremely short shorts, tight fitting shirt that cut off well above the waist, and amount of cleavage that was showing could attest could attest to that. This girl also had hair that was so blonde it was almost white and she had cool grey eyes. What had shocked Harry so much into momentary silence was her hair which seemed to glow while it was wet from the rain. A slight smile played on her lips as well as she waited for him to get over his temporary loss of speech.

"N-nice to meet you too Victoria," Harry finally managed to stammer out.

"Just Tori, please, Victoria is too obnoxious." She responded quite matter of factly.

"Right. Sorry. What brings you here this late at night and in this weather?" Harry mentally hit himself. 'Really? The weather?'

"Actually I saw you heading this way again and I guessed you would head to the park and well I needed to show off to someone how good I looked." There was a small smile playing around her lips again that Harry could tell she was only jesting. "I didn't interrupt any important thinking time did I?" She asked in mock seriousness.

Harry gave a small laugh. "Nah, it's not something I haven't already thought about a thousand times before."

"Sounds deep, wanna talk about it?" Harry looked over at her lounging against the swing set to see if she was being serious or joking yet again.

"Bit complicated, really. Not exactly something I could hope to explain in a night. But what about you? Why are you so dressed up?"

Tori seemed to give herself a subconscious look over before responding. "Well I met this guy earlier today, Piers, who asked if I wanted to go out with him for a night but he ended up ditching me I guess so here I am. Dressed up just for you now."

"Well don't I feel so special now." Harry responded cheekily before adding. "The guy most be a real prat if he is going to stand up a girl like you." Harry looked over at her again to see how she would react to what he said and to his surprise a small blush came to her face and she opened and closed her mouth without saying anything.

"Thanks," she finally said quietly. "I needed to hear that. It was a pleasure meeting you Harry but I should probably get back before my Aunt decides to flay me alive." Without a further word she walked away.

"See you," Harry shouted at her retreating figure watching the sway of her hips more than he cared to admit. She waved her hand in acknowledgement.

Harry sat there for another minute before getting up and stretching. He checked his watch which told him it was already past midnight. He swore and started walking back to the house hoping that his aunt and uncle never noticed him missing. While he didn't strictly have a curfew it was always easier to live at Number 4, Privet Drive when the Dursley weren't in the mood to put his head on a chopping block.

* * *

A few more days passed before Harry was given the chance to speak to Tori again. This time he was outside in the sweltering heat mowing the lawn for the Dursleys when she walked past the house. At first he didn't see her walk past until she stood at the end of the Dursley's driveway with a hand on her hip looking at him quite critically.

"Tsk, tsk, for a hardened criminal I was expecting much more of a masculine physique." She smirked at him as she examined his shirtless body.

"Hardened criminal? What are you…? Oh, yeah, well you know appearances aren't everything." He shot back at her in annoyance.

She giggled in response, "stop by later after dinner, my Auntie will be in London for paperwork or something or the other with the bank."

"Are you sure you can handle a hardened criminal all by yourself?" She laughed at him and walked away as Harry continued to mow the lawn his thoughts now filled with a certain white haired neighbor.

He was pulled from this enjoyable fantasy in the form of his uncle showing up in his town car. He looked first at Harry who had a smile on his face to the retreating form of Tori and seemed to be able to put two and two together. He marched over to Harry and slammed the lawn mower off and pointed his finger right in Harry's face. "What did I say about that girl?" He asked, enraged.

Harry looked back innocently. "You told me that if he asked I went to St. Brutus whatever it is and she believes that, all I was doing was talking to her."

"Well STOP!" His uncle spat in his face.

"Right." Harry replied coolly. His Uncle turned around to stomp away before whipping around.

"One more thing, we're having company tonight for a dinner party so I want you out of the way." He turned to stomp away again before spinning around one more time. "Better yet I want you completely out of the house, go wander to one of your parks or something."

"Won't be a problem," Harry said with a bite of impatience in his voice. He wanted to finish the lawn so he could clean up before he went over to Tori's.

* * *

After finishing the lawn Harry showered quickly and then ate a rushed dinner while his Aunt peered out of the kitchen windows awaiting the arrival of the Dursley's dinner party guests.

"Hurry up, they should be hear any moment." His aunt snapped at him. Harry had just finished his meal and was putting his dish in the sink when he heard his aunt groan in frustration and he looked up.

"They're here!" She said in panic. "Out of the back door with you!" She waved her hands at Harry in a shooing motion while Harry snorted in laughter but he did as his Aunt bade. "Don't let them see you as you leave either!" He heard his Aunt shout across the house.

Harry ignored her while he hopped the fence to the house next door and walked through their yard to the sidewalk. He did his best to dress to impress Tori but it was mostly for naught as the majority of his clothes remained second hand from Dudley.

Harry walked to Mrs. Figg's house, took a deep breath and knocked. He only had to wait a moment before Tori answered the door with a smile.

"Hey!" She wasn't quite wearing the clothes that she was on the first night they met but still, the clothes she wore left little to the imagination.

"Hey you," Harry responded a little breathlessly.

"Well come in, it'll probably start raining if we stay out here any longer." Laughing at her own joke she led him into Mrs. Figg's house. It had been nearly five years since the last time he was forced to be in this house and little had changed. There were cat pictures all over the walls and the living room was still a putrid pink.

"Not much I know, but hey what can you do?" She said after she noticed him looking around the house.

"What? Oh no, its just how I remembered it from the last time I was here. Mrs. Figg used to watch me when the Dursley's wen out of town." He added seeing her confused face.

"Oh, well, you sit, want something to drink?" Tori asked as she headed to the kitchen.

"Pum-Water please." Harry caught himself just in time asking for pumpkin juice; he had to remember that just because Mrs. Figg was a squib didn't it didn't mean Tori was a witch.

"Hmm, fresh out of pump-water so how about water?" Came a snarky reply from the kitchen.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." Harry rolled his eyes despite smiling.

Tori walked back into the living room and handed Harry a glass of water while she enjoyed a cold can of coke.

"So you mentioned the other night that it would take more than just a night to tell your story. Alright well this is a night so how about we start here? You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." Harry could tell from her tone that Tori was actually being serious for a change.

"Can we go with the short version? Because I'm interested in hearing your story too." Harry said this more in the fact that he needed to skip over the wizarding details of his life story than actually wanting to hear her story. Although he was a little interested in how such an attractive girl came to live at a place like Privet Drive.

"Sure, I'm all ears." She laid down on the couch with a hand behind her head which exposed her tan and thin stomach.

Harry sighed; this was going to be difficult omitting all the magic from his story.

"Well I guess it all really started when I was only a year old. My parents were killed in a car crash…"

* * *

Well that is definitely the last chapter of the night. I may start the third chapter yet tonight but I'm not sure yet. Either way, the third chapter will be posted by sometime this Friday.

-Steve


	3. Storytime

So I really am enjoying writing this and it is being churned out pretty easily. I do ask you guys to be to kind in your reviews as I am not used to writing for fun.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues with Harry exchanging life stories with Tori under the assumption still that she is a muggle…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 3: Storytime**

Harry sighed; this was going to be difficult omitting all the magic from his story.

"Well I guess it all really started when I was only a year old. My parents were killed in a car crash but I somehow survived with nothing but this." He pulled back his bangs to show her his lightening bolt scar. She leaned up on the couch and nodded her approval before laying back down.

"Well the next ten years were not enjoyable at all. I was stuck with the Dursley's as they were my only living relatives and I went to the same school as Dudley and was bullied by Dudley and well, I don't miss that time in my life to say the least. The Dursley's never showed me any kind of love and always spoiled Dudley. Not much of a childhood. But this all changed on my 11th birthday. I found out I got into this erm, special and secret school that my parents put me down for when I was born." At this point Tori looked at Harry in amusement.

"I knew you didn't go to St. Brutus, you're way too nice. Plus your physique just isn't quite, you know."

Harry scowled at her, "you're right I don't go to St. Brutus but I can't really say anything else but my school, it's kinda secret." Tori raised an eyebrow but allowed him to continue. "Well while I was at this school I found out that my parents were actually murdered in that uh, car crash and the man who murdered them was said to have died in that car crash too but he didn't really die. I ended up coming face to face in a way with that man my first two years at school and then again my fourth year. In my third year I met my godfather who I never knew I had. He had been wrongly convicted of a crime but broke out of prison and was on the run. The reason I was like how I was at the park was.." Here Harry finally lost his voice. He had yet to talk to anybody about Sirius. He hadn't even talked to Ron and Hermione about it and yet here he was, about to tell a muggle girl he barely knew.

Tori seemed to realize this is what was truly upsetting and bothering him so she sat up on the coach. "Hey, look at me." Harry, who's eyes were cast at the floor looked up and met her startling grey eyes. "I promise you it'll be okay, you can tell me."

Harry took a deep breath and looked away from her. "His name was Sirius Black and he was the closest thing I ever had to a father and its my fault hes dead." His voice cracked on the last word and his eyes stung with tears. He angrily wiped them away not wanting to appear weak to Tori. But even as he looked at to gage her reaction she was already in the process of sitting down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

She put her arm around his shoulder and brought his head to hers, "shh, I told you, you're going to be okay, can you tell me what happened?"

Harry did his best to collect himself. He took another deep breath before continuing. "The man that killed my parents tricked me into believing he held Sirius captive and I was a big enough prat to run straight into his trap and I even almost got five of my classmates killed because of my stupidity. After realizing I had walked into a trap Sirius tried to show up to save me but died because of it and it's all my fault. I was so foolish and naïve. And well now here I am and you're the first person I've talked to about it and it is killing me inside and yeah."

Tori gave his shoulder another squeeze. "Look at it this way, things can only get better. I know its hard to believe but hey, you met me, does that count?" She asked with a small smile.

Harry gave half a chuckle, "are you ever serious for longer than five minutes?"

"Only every other Tuesday during leap years." She replied as she got up to move back to the coach.

"Such a smart ass. I told you the short version of my life, what about yours?" Harry asked as he readjusted his glasses from wiping his eyes.

"Well my life isn't quite as tragic as yours but I guess it has been interesting. My life was a little similar to yours until I was eleven. I grew up with my parents and went to school, I kid you not I was an awkward child and hated every minute of it. Finally when I was eleven my parents sent me off to a boarding school in France but I got kicked out for some bloody reason." Harry opened his mouth to ask why but she cut him off, "don't ask, way too complicated. So my parents sent me off to a boarding school up north and it really wasn't that bad but over the past year or so my parents started to get blackmailed because of their position in the government and I guess threats against me were made too. So my parents went to the government and got protection from them and were sent to hiding but they didn't want me to have to deal with it so I was sent here of all places. For some reason the government thinks I'll be safe here and now I'm going to some stupid new border school in Scotland. I heard this old man is the headmaster and he interferes in everything." Tori scowled at the last bit.

Harry grinned. "I know the feeling, it must be difficult having lived with your parents for most of your life and then suddenly having to live here." Tori softened at this.

"Yeah," she replied, "but I mean, I'll see them again when this is all over so it could be worse I guess." This lead to a few moments of silence before Tori suddenly added; "want to see some pictures of them? They're just up in my room."

"Oh I know, you just want me in your bedroom." Harry replied slyly.

"Please," said Tori getting up, "if I wanted you in my bedroom all I would have had to say when I opened the door is: my bedroom, now. And you would have followed me like a puppy dog." Harry scowled but followed her upstairs.

Right as they got to her bedroom the door to the house opened downstairs and an old woman's voice that could only be Mrs. Figg came calling upstairs, "Victoria could you please come down here for a moment?"

"Bloody hell, what is she doing home already? It was supposed to take her ages at the bank." Tori muttered. "Quick, go out through the window." She said to Harry before calling downstairs. "Just a moment Auntie, I'm changing."

"But there's a screen?" Harry looked at her in bewilderment.

"The one on the right is sliced open, just open the window and you can crawl out, you're easily thin enough." Harry started at her. "GO!" she said as she took her shirt off and slipped out of her shorts to produce quite the view in just a bra and underwear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked as he headed for the window.

"What does it look like? I'm changing you prat, now go before you get both of us in trouble." Harry took one last glace at the near naked girl before opening the window and pushing his way through the opening of the screen.

He turned around as he was about to jump off the roof that was only about four meters off the ground. "When will I get to see you again?"

"Soon, don't worry," Tori replied with a smile before closing the window.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he jumped off the roof and rolled as he hit the ground. Despite the pain from the fall he couldn't help but smile. He trudged his way back to Number 4 and noticed with relief that the Dursley's dinner guests were gone and Harry could go up to his room without having to worry about them.

As Harry changed he couldn't help but smile as he thought about Tori, there was definitely something different about this girl, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He crawled into bed still smiling as he drifted off to sleep and for the first time in a long time, didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Three chapters in one day? Quite proud of myself If I do say so. That is definitely it until most likely Friday. Don't forget to review, suggestions are definitely welcome, thanks!

-Steve


	4. A Midnight Stroll

I apologize in advance if this chapter is a little short. I am thinking of it more as a transition chapter than anything else so hopefully the content isn't lacking.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues with Tori and Harry sharing a "moment" at Tori's house…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 4: A Midnight Stroll**

It had been a couple days already since that night at Tori's house where her and Harry got a chance to actually talk to her. Since then Harry had only caught a couple glimpses of her and they hadn't seen each other like she had promised.

The glow of having had a successful conversation with a girl like Tori had quickly faded and Harry was back to the doldrums of his room. He stared out his bedroom window as the sky went from a hazy pink to an inky black. Harry didn't feel remotely tired but yet didn't bother getting up to go and turn on the light. He didn't want to sleep either because he knew it would be anything but fun. His nightmares had taken a night hiatus only to return to leave him waking up shaking drenched in a cold sweat.

As the clocked ticked closer to midnight Harry rolled over and was ready to chalk the night up to another sleepless night when a gentle tap came from the window. Figuring it was an owl from Ron or Hermione, Harry rolled to the edge of the bed and finally looked at the window. But what he saw made him roll all the way out of bed and crash to the floor.

It wasn't an owl; it was in fact an incredibly pretty face looking back at him that was now trying hard not to laugh. Harry scrambled to his feet and opened the window. Harry stood there and stared at Tori who was grinning cheekily up at him.

"Are you going to stand there and gawk all night or move so I can get in?" Harry stood back and finally found his voice.

"Are you _mental_?" Harry whispered at her furiously as he helped her into his room and closed the window behind her. "My aunt and uncle will murder me in my sleep if they knew you were here."

"Well…it's a good thing that you're awake then." Tori said with a laugh as she sat down on Harry's bed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but what the bloody hell are you doing here and how did you even get here?" Harry asked as he pressed his ear up against the door to check for noises from his aunt and uncles bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep and I was bored so I snuck out." Tori shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It was easy, slipped out my window and jumped off the roof like you did a few nights back. Then I climbed up that white picket fence that is against your house. Do people realize how easy it is to burglarize somebody's house with that there? It's like a free ladder."

Harry shook his head at her in disbelief. "Unbelievable. What do you want now that you're here?"

"Well that isn't very nice of you. We're going for a stroll." She glanced at his half naked body. "You may want to put on a few more clothes; it's a bit chilly out."

Harry scowled at her and grabbed a shirt and sweatshirt. He couldn't believe that hear he was again, trusting this girl way more than he feel like he should. "And where exactly are we going?"

Tori grinned mischievously at him, "oh here and there."

Harry rolled his eyes, "if I get caught, I'm dead."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want the famous Harry Potter dead." Tori laughed in response.

Harry snapped his around. "What did you just say?"

"The famous Harry Potter? It was a joke, sheesh, you don't need get all bent out of a shape over it." Tori responded quickly. Harry slowly turned back to putting on his trainers. Wondering if it really was a coincidence what she said or if there was something more to this girl that he thought. He knew for a fact that her great aunt Mrs. Figg was a squib.

Harry decided to let it go for now but would definitely be keeping a much closer watch on Tori. "Hah, sorry misheard you I guess; well I'm ready to go. Lead the way Ms. Rebel."

Tori smiled at him and opened up the window as she started to climb down the fencing that was against the house. Harry followed her and shut the window behind him quietly.

Once they both had reached the sidewalk Tori suddenly started to jog away from Harry. Harry looked at incredulously as she ran away from him, "are you serious right now? Running?"

"Better hurry up or you'll never find me." She called back. Harry stood there staring in disbelief before running to catch up to her. By the time he did it seemed she was nearly at a full sprint and they had left most of the houses of Privet Drive behind.

Tori finally slowed to a stop and stood there catching her breath. Harry caught up a moment later. "What…the hell….was that about?" Harry asked between gasps.

"I can't stand Privet Drive, it drives me insane. Everything looks the same and I just want to bang my head against a wall. So I just wanted to get away from it all." Harry nodded in response, he knew the feeling all too well. "Come on," Tori said, "follow me."

Harry followed Tori from the sidewalk through a park he rarely visited, through a small wooded area and out into an open field that was surrounded by woods.

"Wow," was all Harry could say. It was one of the few places in the area where you could actually see the night sky. Tori gave him a smile before walking into the field. Harry followed her to the middle of the field and saw a blanket laying over the long grass and weeds already waiting for them.

"Come here often?" Harry asked with a chuckle? Tori nodded and sat down. She was silent for the longest time just staring at the stars. Harry joined her after a moment in silence enjoying her company.

"Almost every night." She finally responded. "It reminds me of home. I never lived in the city before and even the schools I've been to were out of the way. I hate it. I just don't want to be here, at all but I don't want to go to a new school again. I just don't get it, why me? Why does stuff like this always happen to me? It's not fair." She hugged her knees to her body as she talked.

Harry sighed and sat up. "If anyone could understand what you're going through, it's me. It's almost like I've been singled out since birth and trouble and bad luck seem to follow me wherever I go. You're right, it isn't fair but you learn to deal with it. You take the good with the bad and roll with punches. It's like you told me, things are never really as bad as they seem and things will get better."

Tori glanced at Harry and gave him a small smile, "you actually listened to me, I'm in shock."

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's head back." He said as he checked his watch. "It'll be past two before we get back."

As Harry and Tori stood up to go back Tori did something that surprised Harry. She grabbed his hand as she moved to lead the way. They walked in silence back through the field and through the wooded area. Once they reached the park they realized someone was standing there waiting for them.

"Ah, Harry, I was wondering where you had got to." The form of none other than Albus Dumbledore came into view.

Harry quickly let go of Tori's hand. "Er, sorry professor, I forgot that tonight was the night you had said you were going to come and see me." Harry saw Professor Dumbledore glance at Tori. "Oh, Tori this is the headmaster at my school, Professor Dumbledore, Professor this is a friend I met, Tori Figg." Tori simply nodded at Dumbledore seemingly taken aback by the oddness of his appearance.

"I am delighted to meet you Ms. Figg but if you don't mind I have some exceedingly important business to attend to with Harry yet tonight. You have my sincerest apologies for taking this delightful young man from your company." Dumbledore said as he bowed to Tori in greeting.

"I can make it home just fine," Tori responded surprisingly coolly, "see you Harry."

Dumbledore waiting in silence until Tori was out of sight before offering his arm to Harry. "If you would take my arm Harry, a small adventure calls our names.

* * *

So I know it is a bit like the canon and I would like to mention that I plan to follow the 6th book somewhat similarly while incorporating my own thoughts and ideas into and naturally the character of Tori as well. Lastly, with how well things have been progressing I hope to have two more chapters up over this weekend.

-Steve


	5. An Old Friend

Just so you guys know I would definitely appreciate a few reviews just to gauge reactions and use those reactions to help build my story. Constructive criticism and all.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues with Harry joining Dumbledore on a small adventure…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

Dumbledore waiting in silence until Tori was out of sight before offering his arm to Harry. "If you would take my arm Harry, a small adventure calls our names. Take my Harry."

Harry did as he was bid and took a hold of Dumbledore's proffered arm. The instant he did he felt an incredible pulling sensation on his entire body. It was if he was being forced through a miniscule rubber tube. A moment later the sensation stopped and Harry was forced to bend over at the waist and take several deep breaths.

Dumbledore glanced over at him, "yes the sensation does take some getting used to. Come now Harry, lots to do." Dumbledore then set off at a brisk pace down the road.

Harry hurried to catch up. Having realized he just apparated for the first time in his life he took in a moment to take in his surroundings. It seemed they were in one of the poorest parts of London. The buildings that surrounded them were poorly built and rundown and there was graffiti everywhere.

"Erm, professor where exactly are we?" Harry said nervously.

"On the outskirts of London in one of the poor districts. Wands at the ready, no need to be frightened." Harry gripped his wand inside his sweatshirt which he carried with him out of habit.

"I'm not frightened sir, just surprised, what are we doing here?" Harry asked as his head was on a swivel watching for threats.

"Unfortunately we find ourselves in the need of yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After the debacle that Madam Umbridge caused last year I was able to convince the Ministry to allow me to hire whomever I wished. So we are here to attempt to convince an old colleague to come out of retirement." Harry wondered who could possibly live here but the guilt of what he did to Dumbledore's office last year along with the reason for it weighed heavily on his mind. However, Dumbledore seemed to have read his mind, "feel free to ask whatever you like Harry."

"Okay, erm, how exactly can I help to convince one of your old colleagues to come out of retirement?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Oh I think we'll find a use for you." Dumbledore replied vaguely. "Ah, here we are, 3rd floor if my memory serves me correctly."

Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs when another thought occurred to him. "Voldemort, sir, how come I haven't heard anything about him in the Prophet or on the muggle news."

"As to that Harry, I cannot answer because I don't know the answer. With the Ministry having been shown proof at last that Lord Voldemort has returned I was under the guise that he would openly declare war but it has been quite the opposite. It seems he has been abroad in search of something or rather; someone to be more precise is what my sources have told me."

Harry looked up at him quickly as they reached the third floor, "really? Who?"

"As to that, I cannot say. 314 is the number Harry." Dumbledore lead Harry down the hallway and around a corner before coming to an abrupt halt outside apartment 314 and gave two sharp knocks on the door. On the second knock the door swung inward on its own accord. "Wands out, Harry." Dumbledore said softly as he slowly stepped over the threshold and into the room.

Devastation met their eyes. The dining room table had been flipped over as had most of the chairs and several of them seemed to be missing legs. The sofa had what looked like most of the stuffing torn out of it and broken glass from a cabinet littered the ground.

"Dear me, I didn't realize it was so close to a full moon." Dumbledore said as he surveyed the room. Harry was about to ask him what he was talking about when they heard a groan from one of the adjoining rooms. Harry quickly followed Dumbledore to the bedroom and what he saw made his heart break.

Remus Lupin was lying on the bed wearing mostly shredded clothes and looked to be in a high degree of pain.

"Come now Remus, let's go, help him out Harry, to the dining room." Harry quickly walked over the bed and helped Remus to the dining room where Dumbledore fixed the apartment with a wave of his wand. With another wave of his wand, Dumbledore had tea being made in the kitchen as Harry helped Remus into a chair. Harry took a seat from across his old professor.

"Come now Remus, aren't you still taking the wolfsbane potion? I was under the impression that Severus had started sending it to you again." Dumbledore said as he handed each Remus and Harry scalding cups of tea.

Remus brought his head off the table and took the tea gratefully. "Oh I am Albus, this," he waved his hand around the recently fixed room, "was more out of frustration than anything else." Remus looked noticeably better after a few sips of tea and finally seemed to register that Harry was sitting across from him. "Harry! So good to see you again, how are you holding up?"

Harry smiled at him despite everything, "not too bad I suppose." But the smile quickly faded from Remus' face as he looked quickly from Dumbledore to Harry then back to Dumbledore. "Oh no no no, I see why you're here Albus and the answer remains a resolute no. My job is to help the Order, not risks students' lives."

Dumbledore sighed. "Remus, we have gone over this multiple times now. You unfortunately are of little use to the order since Fenir Greyback outed you as a member of the Order but there is much you can do for the future of our wizarding world still."

"Albus, I understand what you're saying but there is no way I can put students lives' at risk again like I did a couple years ago." Remus responded frustrated.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry interjected quickly. "Couldn't you just go to there the day before the full moon, the day of, and then the day after? It would give you everything you needed to make your transformations as easy as possible."

"Ah, a wonderful idea Harry, I see no reason why this wouldn't work." Dumbledore looked at Harry with a smile and twinkle to his eyes.

Remus had put his forehead back down on the table. "Remus, please? You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor I've ever had by far. Every other professor we've had has looked like a joke compared to you." Remus kept his head down for so long that Harry wasn't sure that he had heard him. "Remus?" Harry asked quietly.

"That's Professor Lupin to you," he grumbled in response.

"Excellent! I look forward to seeing you September 1st. Until then, we will get out of your hair so may make a full recovery." Remus waved them out of his apartment and Harry followed Dumbledore again.

"Well done Harry, truly. Remus doesn't know it but since Greyback found out about him being in the Order he has quite the target on his back. Hogwarts is the perfect way to keep Remus safe and happy. Grab my arm again Harry, if you'd like to you're off to the burrow for the remainder of the summer."

Harry was about to grab a hold of Dumbledore's arm when Tori's face popped into his head. "Er, professor, I'm not ready to go to the burrow just yet. Could I stay at Privet Drive a little longer?"

Dumbledore glanced at Harry, "has a certain young woman caught your attention?" Harry blushed furiously but refused to dignify him with a response. "Quite understandable, she is rather pretty." He proffered his arm to Harry again, "back to Privet Drive it is then."

Harry tentatively took Dumbledore's arm and again had the unfortunate sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube as they apparated back to Privet Drive, a few blocks from Number Four.

"I'd like a word yet Harry while we walk back." Harry looked curiously but fell into line with Dumbledore's strides as they walked. "First off I would like to say that I am proud of you for making the best of a bad situation with Sirius, I know how difficult this has been for you." Harry didn't say anything. The only time he hadn't been brooding about Sirius was when he was with Tori and even those moments seemed to be few and far between.

However Dumbledore didn't comment on Harry's silence instead he continued, "in Sirius' will he left everything to you. This includes Grimmauld Place and all the money in the Black's rather sizeable bank account. The money has been already added to your Gringotts vault and we have temporarily vacated Grimmauld Place."

"What? Why?" Harry asked, finally coming out of his reverie about Sirius.

"It is yours of course and we didn't want intrude. That and I don't think Molly minds being home for some of the summer to cook in her house." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You can use it, I don't ever want to go there again." Harry responded quickly and it was true. He didn't think he could ever step foot in Grimmauld Place again. To him it would forever be haunted by the ghost of Sirius prowling the halls of a place he desperately didn't want to be.

"That is generous of you." Dumbledore responded while bowing his head. "Also I'd like for you to take private lessons with me this year."

"Private lessons with you?" Harry was again brought out of his reverie in shock. "What will you be teaching me, sir?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." Dumbledore responded airily. "But here we are Harry and that is all I have for you. Whenever you would like to be sent to the Burrow simply send Hedwig addressed to me and she will surely find me. Also Harry I have one final request. This year at Hogwarts I want you to have your invisibility cloak on you at all times and also the Marauder's Map as well-yes I know about the map."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "yes sir." With a small wave Dumbledore turned around, took a couple steps, and vanished with a small pop.

Harry dragged his feet as he walked towards the Dursley's front door when he realized that he would have to climb back up through his window since the front door was locked. Harry yawned in exhaustion. He walked around the house and made it up the fencing and through his window back to his room.

Harry got undressed and laid heavily on his bed ready to fall pass out. But as he got comfortable he felt a piece of paper underneath his pillow. He read it in the moonlight:

_Quite the interesting headmaster you have there. See you soon._

_Tori_

Harry smiled to himself and fell asleep still holding onto the note from Tori. For once, he thought, that he made the right decision to stay in Privet Drive.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, my longest chapter to date with some actual plot to it. Remus was always one of my favorite characters and I was disappointed by his small role as the books went on. I hope you guys have enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.

-Steve


	6. Secrets

Over 500 views in just two days has me quite excited and already want to give a shout out to those of you who have read it and enjoyed. Without further ado here is the second chapter of the weekend that I had promised (yes I considered Friday part of the weekend).

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues with Harry having convinced Remus to return to Hogwarts as a professor and Harry returned home…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 6: Secrets**

The last day of July dawned muggy and warm with a hint of thunder in the air. Harry was fast asleep for a change in the early morning hours when there came several sharp taps from his window.

Harry rolled over groggily and grabbed his glasses trying to figure out what was going on. When his window finally came into focus he realized there were several owls all vying to be the first one into his room. He quickly stood up and let them into his room.

Hedwig was among the owls and she had returned with a package and hooted in a dignified manner as she landed on Harry's bed and held still why he undid the knot. He turned around to look at the remaining owls. One was Pig, Ron's owl which seemed to be carrying a rather larger package so Harry hastily undid the knot to give Pig the rest. The next owl was a owl he didn't recognize at all but after looking at the writing on the package realized it was from Hermione. The last owl had to be from Hogwarts containing his book lists and his OWL results.

Figuring he would enjoy his presents more if he didn't know his grades yet Harry started with the present that Hedwig had returned with and realized it was from Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_A very Happy birthday to you Harry. It's not much but I'm sure you'll find some use for it. Hope the muggles are treating you right._

_Hagrid_

Harry looked at the small package attached the letter and opened it up. Inside looked like a miniscule drawstring bag that looked as if it was made to go around the neck. A small note fell out of the package.

_This is a Quintaped skin. It lets you put anything it in that nobody can get out but you and nobody can see you're wearing it but you._

_Cheers,  
Hagrid_

Harry looked at the Quintaped skin interestingly before putting it and realized that he couldn't even feel it there. "Wow, Hagrid, thanks," Harry murmured.

Harry turned to the next package which was from Hermione and could tell just by the shape and size that they were books. Harry shook his head as he opened it up but his attitude quickly changed from amusement to appreciation. The two books Hermione had gotten him were advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books that seemed to hold spells and information well beyond NEWT level. Harry turned his attention to the final package which was from his other best friend, Ron.

Harry opened the letter from Ron first,

_Harry,_

_I was little upset when I heard you didn't want to come over the burrow when you had the chance to a couple weeks ago when you were off with Dumbledore. But then I overheard Dumbledore and Mum talking in the dinner about a week ago that you had met a girl and I guess that makes sense. All I know is she better be absolutely smoking hot. I hope you're having a good summer with her after what happened at the end of last school year._

The first half of the letter was written in Ron's untidy scrawl while the second half was clearly from Hermione.

_Ignore Ron, he's just jealous that you found someone sweet and he hasn't. I hope your decision to stay at Privet Drive is really because you met a girl and not just because you want to avoid us because of Sirius. We don't blame you for what happened and you better know that. Anyways the reason I had to use a separate owl is because Pig couldn't handle everything in one trip. I hope you do come to visit before the end of the summer, I've only been here a few days and Ron is already driving me up a wall._

_Love From,  
Hermione & Ron (just from)_

Harry smiled at the letter. Despite what Hermione said Harry knew better, he had seen the looks that Ron and Hermione had started to share towards the end of last year. Harry started to unwrap the last package and found a new pair of seeker gloves along with an interesting looking bracelet that looked to be made of a thin metal with a stone locked into the middle of it.

_Harry,_

_This is supposed to be an enchantment bracelet that increases the power of all defensive spells but I'm not sure how much I trust it. Percy was able to get around Fred's shield charm really easily (but it's not like Fred is a great wizard so who knows). I wanted to get you a real present too so enjoy the seeker gloves, how about we make it back to back eh?_

_Ron_

Harry put the bracelet on his wrist and it immediately glowed bright green before cooling and seeming to lock onto his wrist. As it locked onto his wrist Harry felt a cooling sensation go up his wand arm.

Finally Harry turned to the last letter which he knew contained his OWLs and booklist. By now Harry was a bit on edge as he opened the smaller of the two envelopes from Hogwarts that was stamped with the OWL official symbol. Harry took a deep breath and opened it.

_Ordinary Wizarding Level official exam results._  
_Please note that all grades are final._

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Your head of house will help to figure out exact schedules on the first day of classes. Please be aware that you are expected to have all of the required materials for the classes you wish to take by the first day._

The more Harry read it the more excited he became. His grades were good enough, barely, to continue his goal of becoming an auror. Harry let a whoop of joy before quickly covering his mouth before he woke the Dursleys up. His grades were better than even he had hoped for. He stood no chance in History of Magic given that he had collapsed halfway through the exam and Divination he was never going to pass. But on the other hand he managed to pass the Astronomy exam even thought Hagrid was attacked during it. The rest of his grades were exactly what he needed. Especially his potions exam where he managed to get an "Outstanding" which is the only grade Snape would take into his NEWT level classes.

Just as Harry was about to get dressed and get up for the day he heard a sharp tap on his window. He looked out and saw nothing before looking down and seeing Tori waving at him.

Harry grinned and opened up the window. "Hey, you."

"Hey you yourself," she called back. "Happy Birthday mister! My auntie is kinda driving me crazy today so meet me later tonight at like midnight in the field?"

"Of course," Harry responded.

"Well, I should go before my auntie notices I'm missing and has a heart attack. See you." Tori said while rolling her eyes.

Harry chortled, "see you!

* * *

The rest of Harry's day passed without incident. The Dursley's of course ignored his birthday completely. But that didn't bother Harry in the least, it was something he was completely used to. What he was looking forward to was seeing Tori later tonight.

Time seemed to snail by for Harry as dusk fell. He was anxious to get out of the house and see Tori. Finally his impatience got the best of him just after 11 and he left the house and headed to the park. The walk took longer than he remembered but he finally made it through the park and walked through the woods to the fields. To his surprise Tori was already sitting in the middle of the field waiting for him.

Tori looked up at him as he approached and smiled. "It's not even close to midnight yet."

"Yeah I know, got a bit impatient." Harry said with a small smile as he sat down.

"It's so beautiful," Tori said as she starred at the sky. "I can't wait to go back to school and get out of the city."

Harry looked up too, "I don't know, the present company makes up for it."

Tori backhanded him playfully in the stomach, "don't be such a flirt."

Harry laughed and rolled over on his side. "So whatcha get me for my birthday."

Tori mimicked his moment. "Well I couldn't really think of what to get you to remember me so…" She grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled it towards her own kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away only an inch.

"That's it?" Harry asked with a smirk. Tori smiled as she pulled his head in for another kiss this time opening her mouth and using her tongue to ask entrance to Harry's mouth. Harry happily obliged. Harry couldn't remember a kiss like this. Anything he had with Cho was a joke compared to Tori.

They finally broke apart. Tori looked at him shyly, "happy birthday Harry." Harry grinned stupidly and laid on his back as Tori laid her head on his chest. They laid there just staring at the stars quietly enjoying each.

After at least an hour both Tori had started to drift off and Harry gently shook her awake. "We should probably start heading back."

"I suppose, you're probably right." Tori said as she got up and offered Harry her hand. Harry gladly took it. They walked hand in hand all the way back to Number Four.

"So, want to come up for a bit yet?" Harry asked with a blush.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been in your bedroom." Tori retorted back.

Harry just shook his head as they climbed up the white picket fence that was along the house to sneak back in. As soon as Harry got back in his room he panicked. All his birthday presents and birthday cards from his friends were still sitting out. Knowing Tori would freak out if she saw them Harry grabbed them as quickly as he could and began shoving them under his bed.

As Tori climbed through the window Harry wasn't quite finished and she looked at him oddly as he was in the process of shoving the last of the gifts under the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly.

"Nothing." Harry responded quickly.

"It's not a big deal Harry you can tell me." Tori responded with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"Er, I can't tell you, it's kinda a secret." Harry responded uneasily.

"You know Harry, we all have our secrets, you should be able to tell me." Tori responded angrily and jumped out of the window and landed far too lightly on the ground to be an ordinary person.

Harry stared at her retreating figure in shock. "She's a bloody witch. Are you kidding me? She is a bloody freaking witch. The filthy hypocrite." Harry slammed his window shut in anger and immediately grabbed his quill and some paper.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Climatic? A little. Overreacted? Of course, but they're teens. Anyways, my next update will most likely be either Monday or Tuesday. Second chapter in a row that reached over 2k words, go me?

-Steve


	7. Home Away from Home

So I just broke up with my girlfriend (literally, yesterday) so I'm not sure how easy or hard writing will be for me over the next couple of weeks. I am sorry if I don't update quite as often as I have been.

In other news I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or their identities as they have been built, all that is mine is this simple idea for this story.

This story follows the canon through the first five books of the Harry Potter series. Our story continues with Harry having discovered that Tori is a witch…

* * *

**A Light in the Dark  
Chapter 7: Home away from Home**

Harry stared at her retreating figure in shock. "She's a bloody witch. Are you kidding me? She is a bloody freaking witch, the filthy hypocrite." Harry slammed his window shut in anger and immediately grabbed his quill and some paper.

His quill hovered over the parchment as his mind raced over what had just happened. How on earth did things escalate so quickly? And worst of all there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Tori was a witch. She was related to Mrs. Figg after all who is a squib and Tori had seemed to drop accidental hints as well. Harry knew magic when he saw it and the way Tori landed after jumping out of a second floor window was far too lightly.

She had just berated him for keeping secrets when all Harry did was prevent her from finding out that he was a wizard – not that it mattered anymore. But the way she reacted was unbelievable. She was upset that he was keeping secrets but yet she never told him he was a wizard. The hypocrite! Harry thought angrily again.

After thinking for a moment Harry began writing and was pleased with the end result.

Professor Dumbledore,

If it as at your convenience I'd like to stay at the burrow for the remainder of the summer holiday. If you could make this happen as soon as possible it would be extremely appreciated.

Harry

Harry didn't want to sound too pompous in his leader to the headmaster but he was sending a letter to the headmaster after all. Harry sealed the letter and looked over at Hedwig who was looking at him reproachfully for waking her up when Tori had left.

"Come here you." He said as Hedwig hopped out of her cage and on to Harry's desk. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you can okay? I need to get out of here." Hedwig seemed to sense his urgency and nipped his finger gently before Harry got up and opened the window for her.

Harry stared at Hedwig as she slowly faded from sight. Once the night had finally swallowed her up Harry threw himself into bed and resigned himself to another near sleepless night.

Why? That was the question that kept getting repeated over and over again in Harry's head. Why hadn't she told him? What was the big deal that she was a witch?

Harry's face burned at the thought of when he told Tori how has parents had died in a car crash. He had trusted her. He had even talked to her about Sirius but it was if all of that was a lie now. How could he believe a word that she said about what she had been through?

After hours of lying in bed Harry finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next day couple days passed with Harry in high state of anticipation. He hadn't seen Tori since their argument and wanted to leave Privet Drive before he had to face her. Instead of pacing for hours Harry had packed his trunk carefully

As the third day crept by since Harry had sent Hedwig to Dumbledore anxiousness started to creep in. What if something had happened to Hedwig and Dumbledore never got her letter? Or worse yet, what if something had happened to Dumbledore?

As light began to fade Harry ignored the rumbling coming from his stomach and instead threw himself down on his bed trying not to let his fear and anxiety overwhelm him. Just as Harry had started to doze off the doorbell rang and Harry jumped out of his bed like he had been electrocuted.

Harry grabbed his wand out of habit and opened his door listening as his uncle walked into the hallway to get the door.

The voice he heard made relief wash over him. "Good evening, you must be Vernon Dursley. If you don't mind I am here to pick up Harry and it is urgent that we leave quickly." Dumbledore stepped smartly over the threshold and past an open mouthed Vernon Dursley. Harry quickly walked down the stairs to where Dumbledore finally came into view.

"Ah Harry, excellent. If you would please get your trunk I am in somewhat of a rush." Dumbledore said as he turned his attention to Harry.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had come to see what the commotion was and similar to Uncle Vernon they started at Dumbledore openly.

"Hi Professor, I wasn't sure if you had received my letter, I'm ready to go I just need my trunk it's all packed." Dumbledore waved his wand in the direction of Harry's bedroom.

"Taken care of, I hope you have everything, come take my arm please." Dumbledore said as he once again proffered Harry his left arm.

Harry sighed, he didn't like appartating at all but it seemed he had little choice. Just as he was about to grab Dumbledore's arm he remembered the Dursley's. "Oh, yeah, erm, see you." Harry grinned at the Dursley's still bewildered expressions and took a hold of Dumbledore's arm.

Without waiting for a response from the Dursley's Dumbledore apparted and Harry felt the awful sensation of being forced through a too-small rubber tube. But as Harry opened his eyes his heart rose as he saw his second favorite building the world, the burrow.

Dumbledore set off at a brisk pace towards the house and Harry quickly caught up.

"I would like to apologize Harry for my delayed response to your letter. I received it two nights ago but was unfortunately predisposed of." As Dumbledore finished talking Harry noticed his right hand convulse and it was then that Harry noticed his hand looked as if it had been severely.

"Sir! You're hand!" Harry said in shock.

Dumbledore shook his sleeve over his hand and said "I appreciate your concern Harry but it is nothing for you to be worried about. Also it is at my request that you take private lessons with me this year. However please do not divulge this information to anyone outside of the Order."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "What are you going to be teaching me, sir?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that," Dumbledore responded airily. "I'd also like to hazard a guest as to why you wrote me." Harry stiffened at these words and did not respond. "Tori has her own reasons for keeping whatever secrets she wishes."

Harry starred at Dumbledore. "Alas Harry this is where I leave you, I must return to my business." Dumbledore said as they had nearly reached the Weasley's front porch.

"Good bye, sir." Harry was still deep in thought after what Dumbledore had said about Tori but he couldn't help but grin as he opened the door to the burrow, it really was his home away from home.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter guys but I decided to do three short transitional chapters versus two longer ones. On the other hand it means I almost definitely will have another chapter up tomorrow.

-Steve


End file.
